


Mystery: The Baby

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 1 - Naruto [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction/Karena disuruh oleh pasangan suami-istri Namikaze, Shikamaru pun berangkat ke Ousaka hanya untuk mengantarkan tas golf untuk atasannya, Namikaze Naruto. Karena ingin mendapatkan waktu tidur lebih banyak, ia pun memutuskan untuk memakai kereta./"Bayi Anda imut sekali."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari thread di Kaskus

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shikamaru menguap dan mengeluh. Ia memandang tas golf yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Pasangan suami-istri Namikaze yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tua dari atasannya, Namikaze Naruto, menyuruhnya pergi ke Ousaka hanya untuk mengantarkan tas golf.

Shikamaru pun mengambil tas tersebut dan memanggil taksi untuk menuju stasiun. Sebenarnya, naik pesawat pun uangnya lebih dari cukup. Tapi, lagi-lagi karena masalah waktu tidurnya yang terganggu dan jika naik kereta ia akan mendapatkan waktu tidur lebih banyak, ia pun memutuskan untuk memakai kereta.

" _Mendokusai na_ ...," keluhnya.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**The Baby © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Shikamaru kembali menguap. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di sana dan menunggu kereta datang. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, di kejauhan ia seperti melihat sosok Haruno Sakura, tunangan atasannya. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Mungkin efek karena ia masih mengantuk. Lagipula, tunangan atasannya itu, kan punya mobil, untuk apa ke stasiun?

Shikamaru melihat sekeliling. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Tak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah _vending machine_. Shikamaru tersenyum samar. Kopi kalengan di pagi hari tak buruk juga. Shikamaru berdiri dan sembari menggendong tas golf, ia menuju _vending machine_ tersebut.

Di sana ada berbagai merek kopi, namun Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membeli kopi yang terletak di sebelah jus jeruk. Ia menggerutu saat merasa tak menemukan uang recehan dalam dompetnya. Akhirnya ia pun memakai uang kertas biasa saja, untung nominalnya pas.

Setelah mendapatkan kopi yang ia mau, Shikamaru pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Awalnya ada seorang wanita cantik duduk di sana, namun wanita tersebut berdiri dan menuju ke arah toilet. Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya. Ia membuka kopi kalengannya dan langsung menegakknya. Ia pun kembali duduk.

Shikamaru berhasil menghabiskan tetesan terakhir dari kopinya saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi di dadanya dan duduk di sebelah pemuda ini. Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah bayi yang digendong oleh wanita itu. Wanita itu menyadari Shikamaru melihat bayinya dan tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Bayi Anda imut sekali," puji Shikamaru. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Ini bukan bayi, tapi tas," ujarnya. Wanita itu memutar tubuh bayi itu, melepas pakaian bayi itu, dan menunjukkan resleting di bagian perut bayi itu. Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau mata bayi tersebut seperti terbuat oleh kaca.

"Wow," ujar pemuda itu kagum, "itu tampak sangat realistis!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu," wanita itu menjawab dengan senyuman. "Membutuhkan kerja keras untuk membuat ini. Ini juga menyita banyak waktu. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa bagiku, karena aku benci untuk membuang benda sia-sia. Aku suka daur ulang."

Kemudian, kereta berhenti. Wanita itu berdiri dan sekali lagi tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Wanita itu pun berjalan menuju kereta yang baru saja berhenti tersebut.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya terduduk kaku dan ia melihat kereta itu pergi menjauh.

**Owari**


End file.
